


It's okay to cry.

by MercenaryKay



Series: The Dancing Rose [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercenaryKay/pseuds/MercenaryKay
Summary: After losing her father, the professor is struck with grief, perhaps all she needs is a warm caring hand.





	It's okay to cry.

It was the twenty first day of the Ethereal Moon. The courtyard of the monastery was silent, the students and faculty were all resting. I made my way to the greenhouse and stared at the fishing pond. The moon filled the silent sky as I stared into the water. Inside I saw nothing but my own reflection with his words echoing in my mind.

"Sorry Kid, it looks like I have to leave you now..."

My father was killed, I was powerless to stop it. "You know Papa... You were always so strong, and brave. I wish I could be just like you but after today..." I crouched down hugging my legs and resting my head on my knees. "I don't know if I can protect anyone, maybe I should just leave. I know everyone would understand. I'm not much use here." I closed my eyes as I sat beside the water. "First we lost mama, and now you're gone too. .. I think I'm cursed. Coming here was a mistake."

The silent night was disrupted by the sound of footsteps. I quickly wiped my tears and rose from the floor. "Who goes there? What business do you have with me?!" I shouted out in the direction of the noise.

"Professor..?" A young woman approached. "Are you alright? Losing Jeralt must be painful, I am so sorry."

"Dorothea?" I said, surprised while attempting to hide the sorrow in my voice. "What are you doing out so late? It is time to rest."

"Professor, you don't have to be so strict. I know it isn't easy for you, we all do. But I think it is important to not hide behind such a stone like face. You may hide behind a mask of stone, but your heart is made of gold." The young woman approached me and stood in front of me, taking my hand. "Professor it may not mean much coming from someone without a crest, without a family, or anything. But, you are a very powerful woman. I know you can get through anything...but to see you like this. I just.." Dorothea wrapped her arms around me holding me close to her.

I was hesitant but I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"See? I know you're a tough mercenary and teacher. But everyone needs a hug. After today, I could finally see how you really feel. You are almighty and powerful, but yet in your heart I feel there is a child yearning to be free." Dorothea loosened her hug and looked me in the eye. "Professor, it's okay to cry. It's okay to smile, even if.. even if it's just with me, Okay?"

I released my hug and stared blankly to the ground. Those words spoken, it was as if the goddess herself had tried to reach out and save me, or if Papa had told me it's okay to be afraid. "Doro..." I said nervously. "Dorothea..."

The young woman grabbed my hands and held them gently. "Yes, professor?"

As she grabbed my hands, for just a moment I felt my heart beat. "I.." I continued to stare at the ground at a loss of words. "Thank you.." I said softly.

"You're welcome professor, you know you're pretty cute." Dorothea leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as she released my hands. "Why don't we both go to sleep now, Kay?"

I placed my hand on my cheek as I looked up to the young woman. "I am afraid, I am not that tired but you should rest..for the lecture tomorrow. Off you go." I gave a soft smile before turning around to return to the pond I had been sitting at.

Dorothea sighed as she stared at me, before following me and sitting by my side. "I am not going to rest until you come with me, I don't want my cute professor to cry. Anymore, no matter what you say, even if you make me clean the horse's stables. I am staying by your side."

I looked at the young woman filled with determination as let out a sigh of defeat. "Very well, but tomorrow I shall assign you extra after class work to give you a real reason to stay up." I sat beside the pond and stared at the sky. The moon was shining bright.

Dorothea sat beside me. "When I was younger, I didn't have a family of my own. I was an orphan in the Empire. I joined the opera in hopes of a better life and when I heard about royal heirs joining the police academy at Garegg Mach I jumped at the chance to be enlisted. I was hoping to find someone to help me settle and make my future secure." Dorothea rested her head on my shoulder and stared at the moon. "I am not fond of royals or heirs, they seem so occupied and busy. But you're not one of them. You're my professor and someone brand new to all of this." The young woman moved her hand on top of mine. "Maybe we can get through all of this together."

I took my eyes away from the sky and stared at her. She was beautiful, and had a troubled past. {I couldn't save Papa...but could I save you?} I thought to myself as tears began to form in my eyes. "I will protect you no matter what happens." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "You don't have to be afraid of anything."

"P-professor.." Dorothea became flustered but embraced the hug. "I would love that very much. I promise to make you happy, no more tears."

The night grew silent as the hug was split, both of our hands placed on one another on top of the stone floor. We stared into each others eyes before slowly leaning in and placing a soft gentle kiss on each others lips.


End file.
